Forever Wanting You May Change
by dusk2dawn
Summary: Summery inside darien a rich, refined, bussness man; always gets what he wants. and he wants Lady Seean. Serena the lost heiress finally found. a cold breathtaking woman, that need no man to love. not even the brutely handsome darien.
1. Me, Myself, and I

Hi minna, I hope you like this new story. I'm still working on the others don't worry. This   
  
is just an experiment. I REVISED!!!PLEZ TELL ME WHAT U THINK!!!LOVE YA  
  
WINTER  
  
Summery:   
  
Lady Serena, Duchess of Dragons Lair the haunting cold beauty, that was once the   
  
innocent Usagi, a girl from Tokyo. But after a heartache that almost ripped her apart,   
  
Usagi was hidden and shielded, in her place came the lady, a refined beuty, a formaly lost   
  
heiress, having anything she desired, except him. She knew she could never have him.   
  
Darien Shields was a man who took anything he wanted, until Lady Serena. The   
  
cold Beauty intrigued him, dared him. So what was a powerful man like himself to do but   
  
go after the one that he desired.   
  
And so our story unfolds…  
  
Prologue: Me, Myself, And I   
  
"I can't wait, this is going to be so great Usa!" Mina squealed on the other side of   
  
the phone line. I sighed, remembering the times when I was like that. But I now have to   
  
except the fact that I've changed. My name is Selenity Usagi Takasinio. But most people   
  
don't know that, not even the effervescent blonde on the adjacent line. "cause everyone in   
  
Japan knows me as Usa or Usagi, a bouncy, carefree girl . But in England I'm the   
  
beautiful yet cold Lady Serena.   
  
Yes, you could say that I'm two people, just like my sign, the Gemini. But both those   
  
sides are still me, different but alike. It's always been a secret , the way I am, that is, Well   
  
maybe not always, Serena was created 3 years ago…although it seems that all this is going   
  
to change, Why? because of my friends, don't get me wrong, I love them like sisters, but I   
  
want them to know me as Usa, then again they are a stubborn lot.insisted so their going to   
  
come here to visit.  
  
Mina was still their talking on not being bothered by my reserved attitude. Usagi is   
  
just like her, wonderful, young, and hopeful. But I couldn't be Usa today, I was Lady   
  
Serena, so I heard myself tell her that I had to go. And she cheerfully said goodbye. No,   
  
Lady Serena is nothing like Usagi. I just hope that my friends can forgive me for becoming   
  
her.   
  
Well you guys probably want to know just how I became a Lady. After all an   
  
average Japanese female becoming royalty is very unlikely. But, it did happen, I guess you   
  
could call it fate, if you believe in such things. By dad, kanji, he was part of the royal   
  
family, he was a great man, a great father. Well he made a mistake, at least that's what   
  
they thought it was, but I don't think that marring my mother was a mistake. You see my   
  
father was disowned by his so called family because he married my mother, a commoner.  
  
They told him it was for his own good, they said they did it because they loved   
  
him. Ha! I they loved him they would have kept him with them. His family isn't full of the   
  
nicest people in the world. Actually its not even near their. Their all bad, all of them exept,   
  
Serenity, my grandmother, my namesake. She was the only one who believed in my father,   
  
the only one who had courage enough to love him. Shes the only one that keeps me from   
  
running from this place, she's the only one that keeps Usa alive in me, and she's the only   
  
one that keeps Selenity good.  
  
She's always been their for me, I remember she used to visit and bring me gifts,   
  
and I remember how she always saw right through me. I could never lie to her anyway,   
  
she's just the kind of face you don't lie too. But she'd know if I did. She knew when I did.   
  
With out her I don't think I would have survived the fate that was about to befall upon   
  
me. Without her I would have never had found the strength to love again.  
  
SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT DO U THINK? DO U LOVE HATE IT TOLORATE IT.  
  
PLEZ PLEZ TELL ME!! I WANNA KNOW!!!SO R&R.  
  
LOVE YA  
  
WINTER 


	2. Not Knowing of Knowing an Ice Queen

 Hiya Minna how are you, I really hope that you enjoy this story, please tell me which one I should concentrate on this one or borrowed light or the gift of the forgotten. Please R&R it means a lot to me, even though you think it might not. I revised a little  
  
Chapter OneNot Knowing To Know An Ice Queen  
  
"My Lady" the chauffer said as he opened the door of the vehicle. I stepped out onto the   
  
entrance way of the airport. Squaring my shoulders, raising my head I entered the   
  
airdrome. After a second or so, it was announced the girls plane had landed. I walked   
  
thought the mass of people, hating the feeling of having to be in this place. Usagi would   
  
have liked this, I thought, and fear took hold of me. Their they were, happy and innocent.   
  
Yearningly my eyes scanned them. They were all their, then I spotted a tall, dark,   
  
unbelievably handsome man walking with Andrew and Rei.   
  
        Recognition struck, hard and fast. That was Darien, Andrews and Rei's best Friend.   
  
At last, they saw her, and flew towards her, engulfing her in warm embraces. then, she did   
  
something she hadn't really done in a long while. She laughed, giggled, and smiled. She   
  
was Usagi, if only for a minute.  
  
        He'd seen how intently she was watching them before, he'd seen her regal and   
  
defiant look. And he'd seen the instant it had changed, into a warm and loving gaze. Her   
  
laughter echoed through his head. It was something unearthly, such a beautiful sound.   
  
Finally the cluster parted and Rei seemed to remember him.  
  
        "Usa-chan, you remember Momoru-san? Don't you? Well he had a business trip here   
  
in England, and we talked him into coming with us." Rei announced. "Do you mind if he   
  
comes to your place?" she asked once again, shocking him.  
  
        "That's quite alright, I have a hotel reserved, it really isn't necessary," he stuttered,   
  
baffled. Didn't the damn woman know what those large blue eyes did to him?  
  
        "No, absolutely not, you will stay in my home, I really must insist upon it," Usa said,   
  
eyes sparkling. "I wont have you put into a hotel, when you have a friend that can offer   
  
you normal accommodations. So please don't argue." she added the last part when he   
  
tried to interject. "come on the car is waiting outside," she told them, but before turning   
  
around she gave me a beautiful smile. Yea, this was the goddess that roamed the streets of   
  
Tokyo, and brightening up everyone's, day.   
  
        "Wow, Serena, a limo, this is so great!" mina squealed when we walked out of the   
  
airport and arrived at my car. I saw Darien raise an eyebrow at me, everything was so   
  
perfect. But, nothing lasts forever. So my bubble was burst with two simple words.  
  
        "My Lady," the driver once again opened the door, reminding me of who, and where   
  
I was.just like that she came back. The woman that was, and wasn't me. The cold, ice   
  
princess stood before the group and, with cold kindness, told them to enter the car, before   
  
entering it herself. The ride to the house was long, yet, too short. But we had arrived ether   
  
way. They hadn't noticed my cold state, and I didn't want them to, not yet. He'd been part   
  
of their conversation, but not overly so, I had sensed him watching me most of the time,   
  
sensed his curiosity, but I didn't dare return his gaze.   
  
Gomen ne sunao ja nakute   
  
I'm sorry I'm not gentle  
  
Please R&R maybe I'll write faster, hehe 


End file.
